Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by EvelynRosemaryWinston83
Summary: Set in the TMNT 2012 reboot will feature material from previous shows and from the comics maybe. RATED M FOR MATURE - strong language, violence, gore, blood,...MAYBE smut warning. Multiship - Main Raph/OC will have Leo/OC and maybe Donnie/Oc and Mikey/OC, I'm not sure yet. OC/OC included. Read Author's note - I do not own TMNT only the original characters involved.
1. Prologue - 16 Years Ago

**Author's Note: I do not own TMNT nor any of the characters. I have a few ocs that will appear. In this story, it is mostly based off of the 2012 reboot, but will incorporate things from previous shows and perhaps the comics. I couldn't think of a creative title - that is what this story will be called. Changing some aspects of the events in the show - nothing major. This story is RATED M FOR MATURE! I figured that since the turtles are trained ninjas and wield some pretty ****_dangerous_**** weapons, this fic will be an M story - blood, violence, vulgar language, gore and horrific death included. Smut...well there may not be much. I wouldn't exactly know how to write...turtle sex...o.O Well, I think that's about it - ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Prologue – 16 Years Ago London**

Thunder rolled and lightning cracked. Throughout the dimly lit house, screams cut through the atmosphere. She had been in labor for 14 hours now and still no progress had been made. She was beginning to regret the decision to give birth at home instead of a hospital – at least there they could have given her some anesthesia and performed a cesarean. But it was too late now, they could not move her.

He waited outside the room, hands balled into tight fists. His knuckles turned white and teeth bit through the flesh of his lip, spewing thick and warm blood into this mouth. He could hardly stand her screams anymore, it killed him to just sit there and listen to her. He was no doctor, but hell he wanted to do _something_ to stop this. What was taking so long? Why hasn't the baby come yet? Was there something wrong? Were they going to be alright? He pondered these questions as he unbearably waited.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the screaming stopped and was replaced by faint crying. His head perked up, a breathy gasp escaped him. Brown eyes turned to the door as it creaked open; the doctor and a long time friend of his stepped out after a few moments, a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket in his arms. He all but leaped to his feet, his hands began to tremble and his chest grew heavy. Heart pounding, he looked from the man to the newborn in his arms, softly fussing in the blanket. What he did not notice was the look upon his friend's face. It was an expression of sorrow.

His friend offered the child to him, placing the bundle correctly into his arms. ''It's a girl.'' He told him, his voice even showing signs of sadness. Another gasp left the new father as he joyfully stared down at his beautiful daughter. Her skin was pale, eyes shut, fists closed. ''Hello, darling,'' he spoke, softly. He trailed a finger down her small cheek, smiling and sniffling. Brown hues flickered back up to the other man; they were glazed with unshed tears. ''Linda?''

The doctor's eyes closed and he lowered his head, shaking it. It was as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart, as if someone had slapped him across the face with a brick. ''No…'' he breathed, shaking his own head out of denial. His friend frowned. ''I'm sorry, Albert.'' A sob choked him, the tears began to fall. He looked back down at the child in his arms, noticing just then how much she resembled his beloved. He shut his eyes tight, leaning his forehead against the newborn's and crying softly. The other put a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort.

''Come,'' he said, then. ''There's something we have to discuss.''

He gazed up with watery eyes. Sniffling and taking a deep breath, he asked, ''what is it?'' but the other shook his head. ''Not here.'' was his response. The new father shook his own head, swallowing the thick lump forming in his throat. ''Tell me, Ronald.'' he demanded. He now saw how sad he looked. A feeling in his gut told him it was more than just the loss of Linda. ''What's wrong, Ronald? Is it my daughter? My Evelyn?'' The doctor's jaw set, he sighed softly as his teeth chewed on the flesh inside his lip. He did not want to do this here – something of this matter must be private.

''Yes.''

''Then tell me.''

He sighed, heavily. He was asking for it, he would regret it. The doctor reached out towards the child, the one he called _Evelyn_ – a name that Linda loved so very much – and curled his fingers in the blanket where her head was located. His gaze flickering at the father, he said, his voice low, ''I warned you.'' He pulled the blanket down a little, revealing the horror.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUHHH! CLIFFHANGER, MUAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, so what did you guys think? Comment nice things and constructive criticism - NO HATE!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**- Evie Rose**


	2. Chapter 1 - Present Day New York

**Author's Note: I do not own TMNT nor any of the characters. I have a few ocs that will appear. In this story, it is mostly based off of the 2012 reboot, but will incorporate things from previous shows and perhaps the comics. I couldn't think of a creative title - that is what this story will be called. Changing some aspects of the events in the show - nothing major. This story is RATED M FOR MATURE! I figured that since the turtles are trained ninjas and wield some pretty dangerous weapons, this fic will be an M story - blood, violence, vulgar language, gore and horrific death included. Smut...well there may not be much. I wouldn't exactly know how to write...turtle sex...o.O Chapter One - ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

**Chapter One – Present Day New York**

Sirens blared through the dim streets of Manhattan, police patrol cruiser's raced through the streets as they pursued a cloaked figure. The cloak was fairly large and it covered most of the figure's body, so it was difficult to tell whether it was a man or a woman they were chasing. Its face was hidden underneath a black mask with a single crimson lightning bolt shaped design that started from the hair line and stopped at bridge of the nose. The eye sockets were painted white, as well as the eerie Cheshire grin.

The figure dashed through the streets, making turns left and right to try and shake the police, but to no avail. It avoided the cars that blocked its path, acrobatically flipping over and around them. Looking back, it noticed that the cops were still hot on its tail. A low growl rumbled in its chest; fatigue was taking over, its legs were going numb. Heart pounding hard in its chest, the figure decided to make a desperate move, bustling down a long alley way, using the shadows to conceal itself. It took refuge behind a dumpster, back pressed against the steel as it listened carefully. The siren noises ceased, but the lights kept on shining. Cruisers slowed down as it came to the alley entrance, the cop flashing a light down the way. When they did not find anything, they pushed on the hunt.

The coast was clear, but to be sure that chase would not happen for the second time, the cloaked character scaled the side of a building, climbing all the way up to the roof. It cursed at its stupidity – the rooftops should have been its first escape route. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the figure doubled back the path it came from, finally stopping at a rather large, old and almost run down house near the edge of town. Still using the night as a sheath, the being descended from the rooftop of the house and climbed down to the first bedroom on the left side. Landing on the balcony near the window, it slipped inside the house, locking the window behind before closing the curtains.

The figure, now safe and sound and out of danger, removed the mask hiding the face of a young girl, no older than 16; her eyes a unique crimson red, face heart shaped and pale with light brown freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose. Shedding the cloak, she tossed it onto the bed before leaving the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Turning the light on, the girl also turned on the taps of the sink, letting the water run hot before splashing some in her face. She dabbed the droplets away with the nearest cloth she could find. Sighing softly through her nose, red hues flickered up to the reflection staring back at her in the mirror. Her nose wrinkled, upper lip curled to bare sharp, pointed teeth. Another growl rumbled; this one, however, was low and filled with disgust. Small hands gripped the sink until the color flushed from the skin of her knuckles. The color in her eyes darkened, pupils morphed, sharpening to slits – like a cat.

She snarled at her reflection, then turned and left the washroom, flicking the light off as she did. Heading back to the bedroom, she reached for the door knob only to pause. A familiar scent slapped her nose; it smelled of fresh, tender meat bathed in warm blood. Grabbing the door knob, she turned and pushed the door open, stepping inside. Reaching for the light, the scent grew stronger. She then heard soft chatters within the darkness. The light switch made a _click_ sound and the room was illuminated. The girl gazed over to the bed, where a small brown squirrel sat. It was holding in its tiny paws a rather large piece of bread and was looking back at her, head turning from side to side. Pasty red lips curled into a smile on her pale face, her eyes lit up brightly.

''I was beginning to think you were lost.''

She had an accent; English, slightly thick. She walked over to the bed, her hand reaching out to the animal. It didn't hesitate to scale up her arm and perch on her shoulder, leaving the bread on the mattress. She moved the piece of food away and curled up with the squirrel on the bed – which creaked as she laid her weight down. Kicking off her boots, she made herself comfortable, before pulling a tattered sheet over most of her body. Breaking off a piece of the bread, she gave it to the squirrel, which moved down from her shoulder to lie on her chest. It nibbled on the portion and ate up the crumbs it spilled on the sheet. She smiled as she popped a piece into her mouth.

''Bon appetite, Chips, old friend. Here's to another night of bread for supper.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nice comments & criticism. So Chapter One was already written beforehand, it came sooner than you thought.**

**- Evie Rose**


End file.
